There have been various types of display cases for fragrance bottles, jewelry, or the like, having a myriad of sizes and shapes (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,199,008, 2,930,160, 3,402,806, 3,784,046; 3,784,046; and 4,323,153). However, prior art display cases do not provide a case which has an enclosure member defining a cavity, with the enclosure member comprising four hingedly connected sections, and a tray rotatably connected to the enclosure member and housed within the enclosure when the display case is closed and displayed for viewing when the display case is opened.
Therefore, the prior art does not disclose the novel features of the display case of the present invention.